


in a name

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: “So Ilun told me something the other day that I don’t get,” Keith says as he and Krolia fly back to HQ. “’You’re definitely a Yorak.’Isn’t that…what you wanted to name me at first?”Or Keith learns the meaning of his name.





	in a name

**Author's Note:**

> microfic for Keith's birthday!

He is technically no longer a Blade, but Black’s bulk doesn’t quite make for a good stealth mission – a quick in and out to gather intel on Galra work camp locations still in operation in order to free the prisoners and send them back to their home planets.

But, once a member always a member, or whatever explains their fondness for Keith (much to his bemusement). Besides, they’re just getting back their numbers, and Keith isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to be in another mission with his mom.

“So Ilun told me something the other day that I don’t get,” Keith says as he and Krolia fly back to HQ. “ _’You’re definitely a Yorak.’_ Isn’t that…what you wanted to name me at first?”

“And when was this?”

“Um, after training. We got to talking about my trial among…some other things.” The Fall of Sendak as it’s called is a favorite for the new recruits to re-enact on the training deck, down to Keith cradling Shiro of all things. He turns red and doesn’t elaborate. Ilun was someone who spoke frankly but also enjoyed the proverbial watercooler talk whenever they had the luxury of time, which made for some interesting if embarrassing conversations.

“He said it was silly how I went back to save people, which I get! But…” Keith sighs in frustration. The flight panel of their little Galra speeder beeps gently. “If there’s the slightest chance of anything – of saving someone, of making the mission work, I don’t see why we shouldn’t take it.

Anyway, he said I was like a widowed tungulus—” He makes a face, then blinks in surprise when Krolia tries to hide her laughter behind her hand, and promptly fails.

“I’m sorry,” she said wiping her eyes. “I shouldn’t be laughing. The tungulus was an avian species native to Daibazaal. They mated for life and lived in relative peace. But in the off chance that their mate passed away, they would caterwaul for seven phoebs until they too passed on from starvation.”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up, unsure what to make of the comparison now. “Phoebs?”

Krolia shrugs. “Months, if you prefer. They were symbols of fidelity for my grandmother’s tribe, guardians of marriage. Ilun hails from the lowlands, where tunguli are pests.”

They share a comfortable silence for few moments, punctuated by Kosmo’s soft snores behind the pilot seat, before Keith speaks. “Does Yorak mean anything?”

He watches the lines of Krolia’s face soften in memory. “Depends on the tribe. For the West, it means ‘one who is steadfast in their beliefs’ or stubborn. For the East, it means warrior, or ‘strength forged in flame.’ For the North, where Kolivan’s from,” she smirks a little at him. “It means reckless or impulsive.

For the South, where I’m from,” The smirk melts into an affectionate smile. “It means resilient, kind, ‘the one who sees the truth.’”

Keith opens his mouth, closes it, then looks away, flustered. There’s a bashful warmth spreading in his chest. He’s happy, he realizes.

“Guess I’m taking on a second name.”

Krolia’s eyes are bright when she shares his laughter.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine a tungulus looking like a [frogmouth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frogmouth)


End file.
